


Mind Games

by hipstergrandma



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipstergrandma/pseuds/hipstergrandma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-humanity turn off in Season 3. Klefan. Maybe a little tiny plot at the beginning.</p>
<p>The Ripper has a proposition for Klaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

“Stefan. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Klaus needn’t even properly look up to know his companion just walked in the door -- nobody could mistake that mane of hair. Stefan took up leaning against the wall on the west side of the room. Now that the dust had settled somewhat, Elena safely back in the hands of his brother and a couple days come and gone, he figured Klaus might not be as destructively angry.

He shrugged. “Just came to see how you were doing. Check on you.”

“That’s very comforting, mate. But I’m a little busy.”

Stefan raised a brow. “Oh, yeah? Busy how?”

Klaus gave him a look that skirted somewhere between _I can’t believe you actually expect an answer_ and _don’t push your luck_. So, the usual look. He took in Stefan’s demeanor for a bit before he rose to his feet. “I need you to go keep an eye on Elena for awhile. Your incompetent brother can only protect her for so long, and I’d rather not take any chances.”

The command settled itself into Stefan’s mind easily, clicking into place like it were a thought of his own. Still, Klaus didn’t mention _when_. He had some time. “What about you? How come you don’t stick around and protect her?”

“Because I’m asking _you_ to. Are we done with the questions?” He flashed a tight smile Stefan’s way, annoyance clearly shining in his eyes. Keeping his arms crossed, the Ripper pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards him. Klaus tensed. Always on guard, wasn’t he? Even after he’d compelled compliance. Interesting.

“Yeah, we’re done.”

“Good,” Klaus said curtly, and turned away from him to rifle through a few more papers. Tension was still clear in his shoulders. About a moment passed before a sigh escaped his lips, forcing him to stop what he was doing. “Is there a _reason_ you’re still lurking here?”

Stefan took a few steps over to him just as Klaus turned around. “See, the thing is -- I wanted to _thank you_. My humanity _was_ killing me. And this --” Stefan gestured to himself. “No humanity, no emotion, is _exactly_ where I wanted to be.” The sarcasm laced every word. Klaus’s eyes narrowed as he surged closer.

“If your plan is to get revenge on me, I warn you now --”

“Who said anything about revenge?” Stefan’s head cocked to the side. He took the split second that Klaus paused to continue. “I’ve been doing some thinking. People have been hunting you down for _centuries_. What must that feel like?” Klaus’s jaw twitched. Stefan kept going. “It must _suck_ , is what it must feel like. People either hunt you...or run away from you. You’ve never been able to keep a healthy relationship in your life.”

“Keep it up, Stefan -- I’m sure you’ll want to see your tongue when I rip it out of your mouth.”

He smiled. This anger, that threat, it was how he knew this was working. He was getting under Klaus’s skin. “No, see -- you’re trying too hard.” Hazel eyes squinted up into clear blue ones. In them, Stefan could see the gears turning. “You want something _normal_. That’s never been you.”  He took the other man’s jacket between his fingers and used it to tug him a little closer, voice low. “What we had back then, Klaus, _that_ was what you really need. Something dark. Something bad for you. And I didn’t realize that, until you made me shut it off.”

A second passed before the Ripper broke character and began to laugh. If looks could kill, Stefan would’ve disintegrated right on the spot. He released the jacket. “Now who’s the emotional one?”

Before he knew what was happening, Klaus had him pushed against the wall, a fury radiating off of him that was almost tangible. “ _Don’t_ try your little mind games on me. I will not hesitate to tear you limb from limb.”

Fear wasn’t something Stefan could feel anymore, but he knew when to quit while he was ahead. A smirk lined his lips even as the corner of the wooden doorframe pressed into his back. “I thought you liked my mind games.”

“You really do have a death wish, don’t you?” A pause, before a humorless chuckle escaped Klaus. He backed off and let go of the front of Stefan’s shirt. Not worth it, not after all this trouble, to do away with the Ripper. He was a valuable asset. But the words had obviously sparked _something_ in the hybrid.

Stefan had been counting on it.

“Just because I don’t _feel_ anything for you, Klaus, doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun.” He stayed against the wall, because Klaus was still very close. Throwing caution to the wind the Ripper let his thumb come up to the other’s jaw, one corner of his lips still turned up into a smile. “Why’s it always gotta _mean_ something to you, hm? Can’t you just have some reckless, blind _fun?”_

Stefan watched the way Klaus’ eyes flickered down to his lips, his jaw still tight. Talk about broody. “What’s your angle, mate?”

“No angle.” Taking the fact that his head was still attached to his shoulders as a good sign, he leaned forward and let his lips hover over Klaus’ (who had very nice lips, might he add. He might be emotionless, but he wasn’t oblivious.) “No games…” Their lips brushed together with each word. “No attachments. What do you say?”

Once again, Stefan found himself against a wall, only now with Klaus’s lips pressed against his own. Rough and demanding, he kissed with a force that would leave Stefan’s lips bruised come the following morning. His hands found the back of the original’s neck and he tried to kiss back just as forcefully, until Klaus yanked his hair back with a pain that went straight to Stefan’s groin.

The hybrid’s lips attacked Stefan’s jaw and the vampire’s hands raked over the skin beneath his shirt. “Take it off.” He growled in Stefan’s ear, who chuckled.

“You first.”

First went the shirts, perhaps torn before they even hit the floor for all the men cared. Next Stefan’s jeans -- Klaus all but ripped them off of him. The younger vampire was very aware of his attractiveness, but the way the hybrid looked at him -- as though he were a piece of meat -- might’ve made his Hero Alter Ego blush. Klaus was no eyesore, either: all taut muscle and rugged handsomeness, arrogance and power. But even with that, in that moment, they were both feral beasts.

Half a second later, Stefan was back at Klaus’ lips. Strong hands settled on his waist and sharp fingernails dug into the skin they found there, denim against sensitive flesh merely stoking the fire building inside him. One moment, his chest was pressed against the hybrid’s, and the next his chest pressed against the opposite wall. A pair of arms caged him in and a pair of lips sought out every piece of bare skin on his neck and shoulder, and soon there was no denim pressing against him anymore. Klaus directed Stefan’s jaw to meet his lips again. He held onto it with an unsaid strength that more than clearly stated his intention. _You will do as I say. We play by my rules tonight._

As if confirming that thought, Klaus pulled away and looked the vampire in the eye. “Wait here.” His pupils didn’t dilate, but the command held strong all the same. A gust of air left a slightly winded and painfully hard Stefan all alone, laid bare against the wall.

Not two seconds later and that weight from behind him returned, this time with a small plastic bottle in his hand.

“Didn’t have to go too far for that, I hope?”

“Funny, I don’t remember saying you could mouth off this much.” Stefan smirked and bit his lip as he watched Klaus slick up two fingers, knocked his legs a little further apart. A cold finger made him suck in a hitched breath. It was Klaus’ turn to smirk. “That’s better.”

“You know, someone could walk in. See us.” My, wouldn’t that be an embarrassing thing to add to the list for his Humanitarian Counterpart to come back to?

“Well, then they’ll get a good show.” His teeth grazed the shell of Stefan’s ear as he worked him open. “Don’t tell me you’re getting self conscious, Stefan.”

“Just stating a fact. I never pegged you for the exhibitionist type.”

“There are many things you don’t know about me.” Klaus slid a second finger inside him. When one of Stefan’s hands moved down to wrap around himself and counteract the small amount of pain, Klaus intercepted it with a kind of speed that surprised even the Ripper. “Ah, ah, ah. Hands to yourself,” he murmured in his ear. “You see, I’m also the _dominant_ type.”

There was a wolf joke in there somewhere.

As rings of muscle relaxed around Klaus’ fingers, his hand made its way down Stefan’s body and wrapped around him. The feeling made Stefan’s eyes flutter closed. But Klaus wasn’t generous with his touches -- obviously, he was the teasing type, too. The Ripper’s hand held onto Klaus’ wrist while the other curled into a fist against the woodwork. Sinful lips left fire in their wake, with teeth that carried poison in each graze over his skin, and Stefan suddenly felt _terribly_ outmatched.

Once the hybrid’s fingers slid out of Stefan, he slicked up and aligned himself. He then thrust all the way in with one go, keeping Stefan’s wrists pinned to the wall and gave him about a second to adjust to the...size difference. The Ripper grunted.

It didn’t take long for Klaus to start moving. Stefan’s breath was getting shorter and shorter by the second, fingertips like livewire moving down his sides and to his hips. The hybrid wasn’t gentle with the Ripper. Good. He didn’t want it to be gentle.

One of Klaus’ hands tugged the vampire’s hair back again, exposing his neck and giving him a clear view of the ceiling. “Have you considered using less hair gel before you ask me to shag you?” growled the hybrid against the vampire’s throat. “It makes holding you where I want _very_ difficult.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” He could feel each heave of Klaus’ chest against his back, the angle that he thrust inside Stefan causing heat to coil tighter and tighter in his abdomen. Once Klaus released his hair, Stefan glanced over his shoulder and ground out, “On the desk.”

“So bossy,” the hybrid mused, but to Stefan’s surprise, he slid out of him and took a step back to allow the younger vampire to turn properly. Maybe it was a pride thing. But he wouldn’t let Klaus have the satisfaction of staying nice and composed while Stefan lost himself. He pushed the other (who actually let him) back onto the desk and straddled his hips, admittedly releasing a moan upon feeling Klaus inside him once more. Which drew a proud smirk from the hybrid himself.

Two hands held onto his thighs as Stefan moved. Their eyes didn’t break. Fingernails dug into skin and heavy breathing held a few gasps at just the right angle and sweat left a thin layer over each vampire and Klaus let Stefan get away with running the show for awhile before he had him on his back against the desk in a split second, not breaking the rhythm they’d established. He had Stefan’s legs spread and broke the eye contact with a few harsh kisses, like a game building up to who could break who first only to throw away the board. If Klaus hadn’t been holding his hands above his head, the Ripper was sure they would’ve fucked themselves all the way onto the floor by now. The heat just kept building and building. It tightened in his lower belly, it ached. Klaus didn’t have to tell Stefan to say his name and he felt the shiver go down the hybrid’s spine at the sound.

Soon the snarky banter was gone, as were the rough kisses and little games. They were breathing each other’s air, gasping in the other’s moans. Klaus kept Stefan’s leg pushed up towards his chest and the fate of being resigned to _Klaus’ bitch_ didn’t even bother him anymore. All that mattered was more. More of this, _**all**_ of it, until he just couldn’t stand it anymore. Stefan’s back arched off the desk.

“Look at me.” Klaus tipped his chin down to look him straight in the eyes, something less than human shining in them. Possessive. Wild.

Whether it was that look, or the insatiable need to do so, Stefan came undone. And it was euphoric. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through him, pushing his hips into sporadic movements, and he barely registered the low hum of approval as Klaus did the same. The hybrid thrust a few more, hard times, burying his face into the side of Stefan’s neck, before they both lay panting on the woodwork, blood humming with the after effect of such a rigorous act.

Now, the sex may not look like much, but this was the foothold. Inquiring minds want to know, what’s one way to hurt Klaus Mikaelson?

Get him to care about you enough to get under his skin, and turn your back on him. And trust him, Klaus cared.

_I fixed him_ , he’d said. Stefan would make him believe that. Like all was well and this was the twenties again. Something of a triumphant smile ghosted over his lips that Klaus couldn’t see -- unfortunately, not everyone was graced with the good fortune of _no humanity_.

Oh yes, the Ripper loved his mind games.

(Besides, who doesn’t want free sex?)

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I might turn this into something more with that plot in mind -- I had a lot more fun with the Ripper than I'd like to admit (and Klaus probably did too). :D Leave your comments below!


End file.
